


complete

by kaibitches



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibitches/pseuds/kaibitches
Summary: Something about it seems wrong, it's like Dongmin lacks the most important piece to complete the puzzle. He doesn't have a clue about where to look for this piece though.That is, until he meets Moon Bin.





	complete

Dongmin wakes up on the floor, whining because of the pain in his back. He has no blanket over him, and it's too cold, so he stands up immediately, shivering. Just why the most important day of his life had to start like this? He loses the last fibre of the hope, letting it go in the air, as if it was a balloon. 

A huge light-purple sweater he covers his naked torso with warms him up a little, but it's not enough. A cup of hot tea will be perfect, he guesses, striking off to the kitchen. 

Today is Dongmin's sixteenth birthday, and it's also a day of his introduction to his new school. Dongmin is really nervous: He is not a person to adapt to new things directly; he needs time and strength in which he doesn't have at the moment. In fact, he had been studying at home throughout his entire life, thus, he is amazingly helpless when it comes to interacting with the world. Even the greatest miracle is not going to save him. 

“Dongmin-a, are you ready?” his mother shouts from her room, getting dressed up, while Dongmin empties the third bowl of cereals, not able to find any other way to fight his own nervousness. 

“Ready”, he answers, gulping down the milk, obviously not being honest. “I should be ready by now”, he mutters to himself. 

But still, he is trembling like crazy when he arrives at his new school. His mother hugs him and rushes him out of the car before waving him goodbye and leaving him alone infront of the main doors. 

Lee Dongmin makes a tiny step towards the peachy-colored building.

~

It's not that bad, he thinks after spending a total of three hours in his new school. People are being friendly and welcoming to him, no one is teasing him for his lack of experience with the outworld. It's not bad — even good, if he has to be honest. 

Dongmin didn't know it would be so easy to communicate with his new classmates; suddenly, he is a lot more confident, and his dull fate seems full of bright colors. 

Suddenly, Dongmin feels alive.

~

Fast forward two years, and Dongmin is the president of his class. He has friends (real ones), his grades are so good he ends up being one of the top-students in his school, his mother is proud of him. All he ever wanted in his life is achieved, and he should be happy.

But he is not. 

Something about it seems wrong, it's like he lacks the most important piece to complete the puzzle. He doesn't have a clue about where to look for this piece though. 

That is, until he meets Moon Bin.

Moon Bin is a tall boy Dongmin stumbles upon (literally) while running to the class. Bin is a year younger than him, he has the cutest smile, he is the epitome of happiness, and the first thing Dongmin says to him after Bin stands up from where he was tying up his shoelaces is “Wow. Really bright”. Bin smiles to that, unsure of how else to react, and Dongmin thinks he'd never seen someone so sun-like, if that makes sense. 

Bin is just… warm. He is shiny and soft, and Dongmin melts, hearing his mellow voice for the first time. 

He understands immediately: He found the last piece of the puzzle; he feels like he might be finally complete. 

~

“Do you really need to plan out your whole day? Can't you be a little bit, like, spontaneous?” Bin asks, tilting his head to the side adorably. “I'm not trying to change you though. Just being curious. You're really different from others”. 

Dongmin sighs, his sigh coming out too heavy. Bin frowns at that, feeling sorry for the question immediately. 

“I know. I'm boring, right? But I can't help it, it's how I am”, Dongmin answers, looking straight into Bin's beautiful eyes. He is falling for them, again and again. 

“I didn't call you boring, hyung. I want you to be happy, because the way you live now doesn't seem to bring you much joy. It's such a pity. You deserve more than this, you know?”

Bin's words are, as always, honest and true. He is right. Dongmin is not happy: Although Dongmin found the last piece of the puzzle in Bin, Bin already has a person to be tender to, and it's not him. It's sad, and every time Dongmin thinks about it, he feels like sobbing into someone's shoulder. 

The thing that makes him even more sorrowful is Bin's extreme sweetness. He is too nice to everyone including Dongmin, and it may confuse people who are not used to this.

Actually, it may even break them. Just how it broke Dongmin.

“I'm happy, Bin-a”, he lies, biting his bottom lip until it's bleeding slightly. 

~

“Minhyuk-a, it's Dongmin-hyung. I told you about him”, Bin is all smiles, hair messed up, eyes as bright as the sun itself. 

So that's how he looks around his boyfriend, Dongmin thinks, scratching the back of his neck and feeling awfully awkward. It's just that Minhyuk's gaze on him is really heavy, as if he can read his mind. Dongmin suddenly wants to run away and hide under his blanket, but he stays. Just because Bin wants him to, and he can't resist Bin. 

“Nice to meet you”, he says, faking a wide smile and holding out a hand. Minhyuk stares at it for a while before shaking it with a smile as fake as his own. 

Awkward. This entire situation is awkward with all of them being extremely stupid for letting this happen.

Dongmin really has to go. 

“I'm glad to see my good friend and my boyfriend together”, Bin exclaims, grinning whole-heartedly. He clasps both of them in his arms, and Dongmin wishes he wasn't so in love with Bin, so that his heart wouldn't beat that hard in his ribcage at the simplest skinship. 

Dongmin wishes he was smarter, so that he wouldn't be that happy for the happines of his first love, his friend, the last piece of his puzzle. 

Dongmin realizes: He is complete now, seeing Bin loving and being loved.

He is complete now, eventhough the person he loves is in love with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes ㅠㅠ it's my first time writing a fic in english, and my grammar is awful >~<


End file.
